1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to web-based social network communication, and more particularly to systems and methods for dynamically generating segmented community flyers.
2. Description of Related Art
For many people, the Internet represents the principal way in which they meet new friends and remain in touch with their existing friends. Therefore, it is not surprising that the number of people spending large amounts of their free time on the Internet is growing at an alarming rate. Many of these people are failing to appreciate the distinction between their “real life” friends in their local geographic communities and their “cyberspace” contacts, many of whom they have never met in person. As a result, Internet users are now finding they would like to pay more attention to their “real life” friends.
Further, those people who do appreciate their “real life” friends in their local geographic communities need a way of communicating to many of those friends at once without having to spend time preparing and sending multiple emails. There is therefore a need for systems and method for dynamically generating segmented community flyers.